


My Brother, My Lover

by blacksheep007



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Incest, JaeMin, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough that South Korea was not that welcoming to homosexual relationship but when incestuous relationship was added to the mix, it would be hard as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother, My Lover

My Brother, My Lover

 **Warning:**  Incest between siblings, un-beta'ed so expect grammar mistakes as you read

 **Summary** It was bad enough that South Korea was not that welcoming to homosexual relationship but when incestuous relationship was added to the mix, it would be hard as hell.  

**=======================**

 

My stomach was doing somersaults as my heart kept on pounding in my chest as I waited for the clock to turn 7pm. I was inside my room checking and re-checking my reflection in the mirror, making myself look more presentable. He was coming home today; after three long years.

Kim Jaejoong  _my older brother was_ back. Finally!

He’s was in Japan for his internship under some big time fashion designer over there, although the two of us have been talking almost every day since he left, him being actually here makes me nervous. I wonder how he will think of me after all this time. When he left I was only sixteen, I was a chubby teenager with mildly low self-esteem. But now after I worked my butt off in the gym and playing basketball; people say I’ve grown into a fine young man.

I’ve seen some women and sometimes even men give me appreciative glance every now and then. My mom keeps on telling me how handsome I was (with her pinching my cheeks and all). There was one time that even Jaejoong~hyung said I was gorgeous. We were talking on skype when he just blurted it out of the blue then gave me playful wink. I was seventeen then but I can’t blame teenage hormones for the tent in my boxers after Jaejoong`hyung said those words.

Although I know it was wrong to think of my brother that way, I can’t seem to help it whenever his face appeared on my mind when I start touching myself. He’s always been very beautiful, even more beautiful than some girls I knew. With his fair skin, big round eyes lithe body and beautiful plump lips he has been the star of my jerk-off fantasies since I was fourteen and learned the art of masturbation. I would often imagine him on his knees as he sucked on my cock. His mouth would look so good as it  stretched when I pump my dick in and out of his wet warm mouth, His big round eyes would look up to me pleadingly, asking me to give him more  _‘please Changmin~ah, I want you so bad’_ And I’ll give it to him, just like how he asked. I’d fuck him hard and fast, him screaming my name as I thrust my cock in and out of his ass at a rapid pace. And when he comes, he’ll arch his back as his cock let out a stream of cum that would coat his stomach, He will look at me and tell me that it was amazing then we’ll kiss and cuddle and we’ll tell each other how much we love each other.

Sometimes we’d do it gently. He’d come into my room asking if I needed help with my homework, were sitting side by side on my desk. With him so close to me, I could smell his scent, a mixture of cologne and sweat and Hyung’s natural scent. I’d lean in close to him and place my lips against his tentatively. We’ll continue our kissing on my bed, our bodies would intertwine and we'd make love, taking turns sucking on each other's cocks and finally, he'd plunge his cock in my ass, and I'd cum all over myself, again and again, until he came -- hot, thick and wet inside me filling me in; we'd collapse in sheer satisfaction with my arm draped around his or vice versa.

Recalling my fantasies of my brother made my cock stir to life, Jaejoong~hyung never failed to turn me on. But I have to restrain myself, welcoming hyung with a tent on my pants won’t go well with my mom. I look at my clock and its only 6 pm; I have 30 minutes left to take care of my problem.

It was already 7.30 pm when the door opened revealing my dad carrying Jaejoong~hyung’s luggage. They were laughing as they came in, but I can’t hear anything. My eyes focused on Jaejoong~hyung. He’s so beautiful  _so beautifu_ just like how I remembered him. Fair skin, lithe body, plump pink lips, but his hair is a little reddish making his skin look even fairer. My heart kept on beating fast as I walk up to him and gave him a hug. I missed him so much.

“Awww, Minnie~ah seems to miss me so much.” Jaejoong~hyung teased, but he hugged me back as well. I let go of him for a while when I heard my mom approach us and let her hug her son. Hyung was talking about how fun it was in Japan and how he learned so much. “Traffic was a bitch sorry for being late mom.” Jaejoong hyung said repentantly but my mom just shook her head and ushered him to the table where a variety of food was served. The rest of the night was spent with the four of us talking and laughing as we shared stories of what happened in our lives those past three years. And by 11 pm, everyone bid their goodnights and we went on our respective rooms. I gave Hyung one last hug then went inside my room to sleep.

* * *

Ever since I was a kid, I had always been a light sleeper; that’s why when I heard my door slowly open then locked close, I was immediately awake but didn’t let the person who entered my room know it. My bed dipped slightly then I felt a hand brush across my cheek. I only know of one person who would be brave enough to come into my room and disturb me from my sleep.

“Changmin~ah, I know you’re awake.” Jaejoong~hyung whispered as he continued to caress my face. I didn’t dare open my eyes. But I felt Jaejoong~hyung’s soft finger as he traced the bridge of my nose, my closed eyes and my lips. My heart was beating erratically, every touch sent a jolt of electricity throughout my whole body that made my cock twitch. I felt it harden and slowly pre-cum gathered at the tip. Soft lips touched mine and that made my eyes flew open and I stared to my brother’s beautiful eyes. It was surreal, his face being illuminated by the moonlight from my window made him more beautiful, ethereal even.

“Hyung…” I breathed. Even though I dreamt of this for so long I didn’t know what to do next. But Hyung made the decision for me when he leant back down and captured my lips once again. Gone was the gentle touch of lips but the kiss this time was more urgent and fierce, I felt Jaejoong~hyung prod his tongue on my lips asking for entrance; which I granted. I opened my mouth then eagerly returned his kisses, pouring all of my passion; battling with his tongue for dominance. Hyung may have been older than I was, but my desire for him was too deep, I grabbed for his head, his back, and his ass and I kissed deeper and immediately Hyung succumbed; submitting to me as I forced my tongue deeper into his mouth and pressed our bodies closer. Everything was better than my fantasies, his lips tasted so sweet and the sounds he’s making sent pleasurable tingle down my spine to my growing bulge. We pulled apart after a while to take a breath. I stared at Jaejoong~hyung and saw how debauched he looked with his lips red from our kiss, eyes blown with lust and his panting breath; I felt a deep sense of pride because it was me who made him look like that.

“You taste better that what I have imagined. You’re so beautiful Hyung.” I said to him as I reach my hand to cup his face. He leaned into my touch and gently rubbed his face on my palm. “I was so scared. I know that this is wrong but I can’t fight it anymore. I’ve wanted you, loved you for a long time now.” Jaejoong~hyung confessed; he looked into my eyes and saw only the truth of his words. I sat up to face and but Hyung was not looking at me. I know how he felt because I feel the same way. Homosexual relationships are mostly frowned upon here in South Korea and if we add up incestuous relationships to the mix we both know that the road we’ll be taking will be hard as hell. But I was willing to try it out. “Nobody has to know.” I told him as I cupped his face. “You’re all I think about too Hyung, there’s no one else I want.” I added then kissed him chastely on his lips.

“It’ll be hard, I don’t want you to ---“ Jaejoong~hyung started but I cut him off with a another kiss. I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember. Not just in my teenage years, but maybe even before that. I won’t let anyone come between us.

“It’s ok, I’m scared too, but if you let me, if you let us happen. I know we can be happy together.” I told him as I pull him and laid him on my bed. I crawled over him then settled my arms stretched out beside each side of his head. “I need you to trust me.” I said to Hyung “You love me right? I want you to know that I love you too.” I added looking my brother in the eye hoping to convey my feelings. He nodded, eyes resolved then I smiled at him as I slowly lean in and down to Jaejoong~hyung’s personal space and captured his sweet plump lips once again. Our kiss this time was slow and gentle. I press my tongue against the seam of his lips and Jaejoong~hyung granted me entrance; opening his mouth. Our tongues gently swipe at each other as Jaejoong~hyung’s hand roamed on my back pressing me closer to his body.

Hyung let out a soft moan when I begun to rub our clothed erections together, it was sensual, the sound he made, and it only fueled the lust that’s building up inside me. I needed to hear more of those. Our kiss turned more heated as seconds tick by. I stopped kissing his lips then went lower to nip and suck at his jaw down to his neck where Jaejoong~hyung seemed to be more sensitive. So I sucked and nibbled furiously as Jaejoong writhed beneath me, letting out sexy moans as he arched his back making our cocks press harder against each other. I let out a moan of my own. I want more of him.

My hands scramble at the hem of his shirt pushing it up; Hyung broke the kiss for a moment to take it off along with his boxers; I did the same with mine and soon both of us were staring at each other’s naked bodies. Both of us were breathing fast as we took in each other’s state. Hyung was laying on my bed, body flushed, cock hard and slightly weeping with pre-cum. I have said it before and I will say it again. Jaejoong~hyung is beautiful especially like this.

I began to straddle him then I leaned back down and traced kisses on the side of his jaw, down to his neck, to his clavicle until I reached his nipples. Shudders of rapture coursed through him. His back was arched as he fingered my hair and pressing my head closer to his nipple so I bite and sucked leaving marks that I know won’t fade for a while.

“ohh God hyung, I can’t even begin to tell you the number of times I fantasized of having you like this.” I said in between suck and nip to every surface of his chest then went further down to erect cock. I let out a tentative lick from the base up to the head of his cock then slipped my tongue across the head; his tastes filled my mouth as I tasted his pre-cum.

Hyung was panting and moaning; chanting my name like a prayer as quietly as he can as I continued my ministrations. My lips slid over the head of his shaft down to its base, his cock slipped down my throat as I cupped and rubbed his balls. Jaejoong~hyung was writhing wildly on the bed; his hands twisted the sheets as I sucked him harder and faster. My tongue traced the veins underside his shaft as I went up to swirl my tongue on around his head sucked once, twice, then slipped my tongue on his slit once more to taste his pre-cum.

I pulled my lips from his cock then grabbed him by the waist and turned him over to lay him on his stomach. My hands clutched his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. I leaned forward; licking and tasting the puckered hole of his entrance. Jaejoong`hyung squirmed and told me that it was dirty but I paid him no mind. I wanted to taste all of him, imbed in my memory how he tasted; if it would be better than all my fantasies. It was by the way and I love every minute of it.

My tongue danced around his entrance swiping my tongue back and forth. When his muscles started to relax I plunged my tongue inside his hole, tasting his depths. Hyung continued to squirm under me until he ended up on all fours as the word  _‘oooh God so good’ ‘fuck’ yes yes please Changmin~ah’_  uietly escaped his lips. I thrust my tongue in and out of his tight entrance; driving Jaejoong~hyung wild as his cock dripped pre-cum on my bed, I continued my sucking of his ass then my other hand pulled on Hyung’s hard cock and jerked him off. I used his over flowing precum as substitute for lube for better pumping. The sensation must have been too much for him; his arms couldn’t support him anymore as his torso dropped on the bed, he buried his face on one of my pillows to muffle his moans. I could feel his balls tense and grow hard, filling with warm cum yearning for release and with a few more quick pumps, he came. The first shot of cum from his cock brought a cry to his lips as I heard a muffled scream of “Changmin!” But my hand never stopped, I continued to pump on his cock as it released another load of cum from his cock landing on the sheets. His breath came in deep short pants as the stream of cum from his cock slowed to a trickle running over my hand as his body trembled with the force of his release. He twisted his body to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard.

I was still at the foot of the bed, kneeling with my still hard cock in my hand, pumping it slowly as I looked at Jaejoong~hyung. His eyes landed on my cock and he licked his lower lip absentmindedly. I don’t mean to brag but I have a very big package, it’s thick and long and I’m glad Hyung can appreciate that.

“Like what you see hyung?” I asked teasingly as he nodded without looking away. I stood up and walked over to him, with him seated on the bed, my cock was perfectly aligned with his mouth  _God!_  ust looking at my cock in close proximity of hyung’s lips was making me crazy. He looked up at me and I smiled at him. I held my cock and traced its head along hyung’s lips, smearing it with my pre-cum. Hyung let out his tongue and licked his lips.

“You want more?” he nodded smirking at me then opened up his mouth for me and who was I to decline? I slowly thrust my cock in his mouth and allowed him to adjust to my girth and length. “Let’s see how far you can take me in that pretty mouth of yours” I said to him as I grabbed him at the back of his head and guided his mouth to take in more of hardness. After a minute or so, I was able to successfully plunge all of my length to Jaejoong~hyung’s pretty mouth. I can feel the back of his throat as my cock laid comfortably inside his mouth. “You look so good Hyung. You’re mouth stretched out like that. Do you like it hyung, do you like my cock inside your mouth?” I asked as I held his head firmly in place, his nose touching my pubes. Jaejoong~hyung hummed in response and the vibration of it made my cock tingle and I let out a groan  _It felt soooo good._

I shallowly thrust my cock in and out of his willing mouth and the feel of Hyung’s velvety tongue as he massaged the underside of my cock was amazing. I had to remind myself to be quiet but Jaejoong~hyung was doing the most wonderful things with his mouth and tongue; devouring me in reckless abandon,  He sucked my cock in and out of his mouth in varying paces and intensity.  Fast, hard, deep, shallow. He sucked on my cockhead and used his tongue to tease my slit. He would lick it from top to bottom, tracing the veins underside my shaft making my knees tremble. I placed both my hands on his shoulders every time I felt like my knees would give in. He was moaning and groaning in pleasure but was thankfully muffled by my cock. I was nearing my limit as I felt my balls tightened.

“I’m almost there Hyung.” I groaned then grabbed his head and began to fuck his face. I was being rough; thrusting my cock in and out erratically the tip of my cock touching the back of hyung’s throat. Hyung didn’t seem to mind my roughness as more pleasured moans escaped his lips. One of his hands took hold of my balls and massaged it adding another pleasurable sensation for me to process. My mind was going blank as my orgasm neared. I took my cock out of hyung’s mouth and jerked it in my hand as I chante  _‘hyung, hyung Jaejoong~hyung’_  uietly. “Come on Changmin~ah, cum for me. Cum all over Hyung’s face” Jaejoong encouraged voice husky from sucking my cock. That was all it took and with three more quick pumps a huge load of cum erupted from my cock.

I was still pumping my cock as my chest was heaved as I rode out my orgasm. It was intense I didn’t noticed that I closed my eyes but when I opened it to look at hyung, my cock twitched in my hand. Most of my cum coated Hyung’s beautiful face, some went inside his open mouth and a few on his chest. But what made my cock twitched interestedly was how Jaejoong~hyung was gathering my cum on his hand then placing it in his mouth eating my seed. He moaned salaciously and there I noticed that was jerking himself off as he continued swallowing my spunk. I kneeled in front of him placed my hand along his and helped him helped him jerk off.

“You love eating my cum hyung? You like the taste of your baby brother in your mouth?” I asked as I furiously pumped his dick. He moaned in agreement as he looked my directly in my eyes. “You taste so good changmin~ah, Just like a imagined. I love the taste of your cock and cum in my mouth. I could suck you all day baby.” Jaejoong hyung muttered panting slightly as he neared his orgasm. “You gonna cum now hyung? Huh” I asked again as I scooted a little back then leaned in to put my mouth on the head of Hyung’s cock and swirled my tongue on its head. Jaejoong hyung was trying to lessen the noises he was making by covering his mouth with one of his hands. Few quick pumps and Jaejoong~hyung deposited his cum in my mouth but didn’t swallow it. I quickly moved in on hyung and grabbed the back of his head then crushed our lips together. We both moaned as the taste of my cum and his cum mixed together in our mouths as we kissed.

Once we got down from the high of our intense session, sated and satisfied. The two of us lay on the bed with Hyung’s head rested on my chest as I ran my fingers on the length of his arm. I want to have Hyung like this, forever.

“I love you.” Jaejoong~hyung muttered as he picked on the hem of the blanket that covered our naked bodies.

“I love you too Hyung.” I answered back then kissed the top of his head.

‘This will be difficult and if our parents know about this. We’re both dead.” Jaejoong~hyung mumbled. He was right, our parents will instantly disown us or much worse, they will try and separate hyung from me. I won’t let that happen.

“I only have 3 years left in college hyung. Once I graduate, the two of us can move to a different country where no one knows us and we can be together. Please wait for me.” I answered sincerely as I looked down at hyung. He was smiled at me lovingly and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

“You know I’ll do anything for you. I’ll wait, don’t worry.” Hyung reassured me. I held him tighter in my arms and he embraced me as well. We slept not long after that and when I woke up the next morning, hyung was already back in his room. We can’t afford our parents finding out what we’ve done so I understood.

I took a short shower then got down from my room to go to the kitchen, hyung was already there preparing breakfast for our family. Our parents still weren’t there and I was able to steal a kiss or two from hyung. Then our parents came in the kitchen and the four of us ate. From a stranger’s point of view we might look like a normal family enjoying a meal together. But only hyung and I will ever know the truth.

It was our secret after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo.!


End file.
